Changed Destinies
by Kiata
Summary: Taira a young 14 year old is suddenly transported to the magical world of Fanelia. An escaflowne fanfic but not a continuation of the TV series or relating to it.


  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Vision of Escaflowne or any of the character and etc. and blah blah blah. And of course, all you smart people already know that right ... right. So I'm done here.   
  
AN: Finally, I'm all registered up here! Yeah, I was inspired by Koki-san's esca fanfic (The First Stranger) to write one of my own. Its my first one, so its probably not that great. I tried hard on the personalities too, but remember they're not going to be exactly like the TV series, since my fanfic does not have the major predicaments that cause them to act a certain way. Oh well, I love Escaflowne! Don't you? Enjoy the story ^_~ Ps: Thanks to Casey for the little help on the prologue. XD I appreciate it my taco chick friend.  
  
__________________  
  
Prologue:   
  
Fate can take on many courses, as the tapestry of time, fate, and destiny interweaves. Let's suppose that fate took another course for Gaea. Goau Fanel never got ill, Folken Lacour de Fanel never disappeared; Varie Fanel is still alive and Hitomi Kanzaki never came. What would that leave you? A peaceful Fanelia ... A happy prince?  
  
__________________  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Nighttime Wish  
  
Taira peered outside her window, the stars shown brightly, lighting up the black sky. She glanced over at her alarm clock, it read "12:00". She had been in bed for hours, and not got a ounce of sleep, too many things were on her mind. Taira decided to go for a jog, maybe some air would help her clear her mind. She gingerly got out of bed, carefully to not awaken anyone in her household. Taira looked at herself in her wall-mirror; she was wearing navy-blue baggy flannel pants and a tank top to match. This would have to do for her jog. Taira grabbed a pony-tail from her dresser and casually pulled her long silvery-white hair back from her face. After a few minutes of poking around in the dark, she found her favorite sneakers and slipped them on with a bit of trouble. She tip-toed down the hallway, careful to step around the noisy parts of the floor until she reached the main closet. Taira slowly pulled it open to pick out her favorite light coat. After slipping it on, and zipping it up carefully, she placed her hand on the door knob, holding her breath as the door creaked to expose the night atmosphere. When the house didn't stir from the noise, she lightly stepped out and closed the door behind her.  
  
When the cool night air hit her, she took deep long gasps for air as it filled her and refreshed her body. Taira forced her stiff body into a light jog. After a few minutes her body didn't feel mechanic anymore, and it was completely natural and rhythmic. She turned the corner, and ran towards Edward's Park. Breathing heavily, she stopped to take a moment to rest. Her body had failed her, she had gotten out of her track routine and now was paying for it. Entering the park, the high tree's cast shadows all around her, engulfing her in darkness. Taira shot a glance over her shoulder, to make sure she could still see the entrance. She jogged further into the park, until she realized she no longer knew where she was. Taira searched frantically to find something familiar to her that would help to identify her whereabouts.  
  
"Calm down Taira, its going to be okay. You've jogged in this park a thousand times. Your just a little lost because its so late and your dilusional. Yeah that's it. I'll just take a moment to clear my mind, then everything will be fine."  
  
After catching her breath, she walked slowly trying to follow the path. Several minutes passed, and still nothing looked familiar to her.   
  
"This is crazy! I bet I've been lost in this stupid park for over 15 minutes! Unless I'm walking in circles, I should've been outa here by now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Van, what was wrong with her? You need more friends little brother... I worry about you sometimes." Folken said in a caring manor.  
  
Van Fanel looked up at his older brother. "I know his intentions are in the right place, but he just doesn't understand me." he thought to himself.  
  
"Folken how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to have courtship with anyone! Especially that bubbly prissy girl! And I already have friends..." Van annoyingly explained.  
  
"Hey, hey! Who said you had to court her? You have your family, Merle and Valgus. I just think you should have some more friends around the same age as--"  
  
"Looooord Van!!!" a young girl's voice interrupted Folken's as she ran full speed towards Van.   
  
The energetic cat-girl jumped onto his back, and swung her arms around his neck and started licking his face.  
  
"Whoa Merle, take it easy!" Van warned playfully, as he tried to steady himself. The cat-girl jumped off, and shot a look at Folken.  
  
"Was I interrupting something Folken? You look so serious!" Merle giggled.  
  
Folken laughed, "Yes you were, but don't worry about it Merle. We were just talking about how Van should meet some new friends--"  
  
Merle stomped down her foot, and cut in again, "What?!?! He doesn't need any more friends. He has me. I'm enough, right Lord Van?"  
  
"Yeah you are, your a handful Merle." Van answered, patting her on the head and then messing her hair up.  
  
The cat-girl laughed in glee, obviously pleased with his response and he's affection.  
  
"All right. I must be heading off back to the castle. Don't stay out to long you two. Night is coming up quickly. See you there." Folken informed them, and turned and walked towards the castle.  
  
"Don't worry brother, I'll be in a few minutes." Van assured him.  
  
"Come now, Lord Van!" Merle pleaded.  
  
"You go in, I'll be in soon." Van replied.  
  
She frowned, then quickly put on a smile and said, "Okay!" Merle scampered off after Folken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taira stopped walking, exhausted and sweaty she fell to knee's. Even though she wanted to find her way out, she didn't want to return home. Too many problems awaited her there. Too many things to deal with.  
  
"I just wish ... I just wish someone would understand me! No one even tries too!" she cried out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van sighed, "I just wish someone would be able to understand me. I'm a person, not some prince to impress and not some freak of nature to be scared of."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly a bright beam of gold light shot down from the sky. Taira was lifted off of her knees to a standing position. It slowly pulled her off of the ground and upwards.  
  
"Wh..What's happening? What is this? HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Taira frantically shouted out into the night.  
  
She covered her eyes to try to block out the brilliant light from hurting her eyes. Taira than blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van's thoughts were distracted by a shining light off in the distance. He quickly ran towards it, drawing his sword, not knowing what to expect...  
  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
